The Heart Breaking Triangle
by xXxGoldenEyesxXx
Summary: Kagome is engaged to Koga. Koga invites Kagome to a party. Inuyasha is Koga's brother. What will happen when Inuyasha and Kagome meet? Full Summary inside...InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you people! What's up? Hope you like my story. **

**Ages: **

Kagome: 23

Inuyasha: 26

Koga: 24

Sango: 23

Miroku: 26

Kikyo: 24

Sesshomaru: 32

(But he doesn't look that old just so you know.)

Rin: 31

(She also doesn't look that old.)

**Full Summary: **

Kagome is engaged to Koga. They've been together for four years. Inuyasha is Koga's brother (So is Sesshomaru.) Sesshomaru and Rin are celebrating their 10th anniversary with a party, and Koga invites Kagome. All of Sesshomaru's and Rin's family and friends are there. At the party, Inuyasha meets Kagome and wants to get to know her little more as friends. What will happen?

The Invite and Preparation

It was Friday night and Kagome and Koga were at a bar. Koga was drinking a beer from the bottle and Kagome had a martini.

"Hey Kags,"

"Yes,"

"My brother and my sister in-law are having an anniversary party, do you want to come?"

"Sure, what time and what day?" she responded.

"Tomorrow, at 6'o clock,"

"Tomorrow? Why did you tell me today? Damn, this is short notice." Kagome asked.

"Well, I just got the news yesterday and I didn't see you yesterday. My idiot brother, Inuyasha, forgot to tell this whole week." Koga explained.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, when am I going to meet him? I've seen Sesshomaru, but where has Inuyasha been all this time?" Kagome inquired.

"He went to America for college. He wanted more of a challenge because college here was too easy for him. But even though he's smart and rich (the entire three brothers' are rich.), he's still a dumb ass. You might meet him at the party so watch out." Koga answered.

"Don't say that about your brother, and how bad can he be? What do you mean 'watch out'?" Kagome asked.

"He's a jerk. Let me tell you about his previous relationship. It was a Sunday night, and both of us went to a club. There, he got drunk as shit and took this stranger he met at the club to his house. They slept together that night. I told his girlfriend. Her name is Kikyo. You might see her at the party because she's good friends with Rin. Anyways, the day I told her, she sat at the park the whole day crying her eyes out. Her friends tried to comfort her but they didn't succeed. The next day, Inuyasha went to her house. Before he even knocked on the door, Kikyo opened the door. He pretended as if nothing happened. So, she pushed him, yelled at him, called him a fucking bastard, and slapped him. And she broke up with him because he slept with another woman." Koga replied.

"Wow, when was this?" Kagome asked.

"1998,"

"That was seven years ago. I'm sure he's changed." Kagome said as she took a sip from her martini.

"Whatever, I didn't come to talk about my dumb ass brother. I came to spent time with you," they gave a toast to each other and left the bar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ah-h-h," Kagome fell of her bed. "Shit."

She turned off her alarm clock, and saw that it was 8' o clock. She then searched threw her closet to find something to where to the moll. She grabbed a pair of hip huggers, Reeboks, and a navy blue shirt that says Hollaback in red letters. She took a shower and put on her clothes. She called her best friend Sango in her cell.

"_hello," _

"Hey Sango,"

"_Hey Kags, what's up?" _

"Are you busy today?"

"_I don't think so. I have class tomorrow, and I'm not working today." _

"Great! Do you want to go the moll with me to get an outfit for Shessy's and Rin's party?

"_You don't have your outfit yet?" _

"I got invited yesterday. So do you want to go?"

"_Sure,"_

"Great, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"_Alright, bye" _

"Bye," they both hung up and Kagome ran downstairs. There she met her brother and her mom making breakfast. She has a nice house. Kagome's family wasn't rich, but they made good money. Her father was a well known lawyer in Tokyo, and he'd send plenty of money to them once a week.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey Kagome,"

"Bye mom." Kagome said as she grabbed her wallet and walked to the door.

"Where are you going dear?" her mom asked.

"To pick up Sango and then go to the moll."

"What do you need to get from the moll?"

"Don't you remember that I told you about the party?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's right, well have fun." Her mom responded.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

0o0o0o0o0

At Sango's house

0o0o0o0o0

Kagome rang the door bell and Sango answered it. They greeted each other and walked to Kagome's car. It was a red Mitsubishi Eclipse. They didn't talk so much until Kagome asked,

"Hey Sango, have you heard anything about this Inuyasha guy?"

"Yeah, that he's a real jerk. Why?" Sango answered.

"Koga told me about him yesterday. He also told me about Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah Kikyo, I feel bad for her." (Bitch! Kikyo's a bitch. But I'm not making her the bad guy here.)

They got to the moll and, walked to Forever 21 to look for a dress. Sango grabbed as many cute dresses from one side, and Kagome did the same at the other side. They were done and they walked to the fitting room. Kagome had ten dresses to try on. The first one was too purple, 2) too short, 3) too sluttish, 4) too casual, 5) too revealing, 6) too gothic, 7) too many ruffles, 8) too 80's like, 9) too skimpy, and finally the last one was perfect. It was dark red, up to your knees, and with spaghetti straps. Kagome bought the dress and Sango and Kagome went to a shoe boutique. They saw these dark red 2" high heels that were perfect for the dress.

After while, Kagome and Sango left the moll. It was 4:45. Kagome dropped Sango off at her house and Kagome drove to her house. When she got there, she was in a rush. She curled her hair, put on her dress, and shoes. Then she did her make up. She put on a dark red eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush, and red lipstick with a little bit of lip gloss over it. She put on a diamond necklace and diamond earrings her father gave her when she turned sixteen. It was 8:15. She didn't live too far from Sesshomaru's house. Kagome was ready and happy.

**Hi everybody. Please review and tell me if you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing. **

The Party

Fifteen minutes after Kagome was ready, Koga picked her up. He was wearing a black tux. He greeted her and told her she looked beautiful. They got in the car and drove to Sesshomaru's house. The car ride was totally quite. After a few minutes, they arrived at the party. Koga went to the valet parking. They got out of the car and Koga gave the man his keys to his car. They entered the mansion, and saw Sesshomaru's and Rin's friends and family. Kagome saw their parents, brothers and sisters. The main hall where the party was held at was filled with diamonds, red roses, white lilies and lilacs.

"Hey Kagome, I got to go talk to some people so I'll see in a little bit. Enjoy," Koga told Kagome.

"Oh ok," she answered. She walked around and found Sango.

"Hey Kagome,"

"Hey Sango,"

"So do you want to say hi to Rin?" Sango asked.

"Sure," They both walked and they met Rin.

"Hey you guys!" Rin yelled happily.

"Hey Rin!" they both said at the same time.

"Happy Anniversary!" Kagome said.

"Thanks, are you guys having a good time?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, the party is great!" Sango responded.

"Great, I got to meet with Sesshy. So I'll see you guys around." Rin left the two alone.

"Hey Kagome, I got to meet with Miroku so I'll see you later." Sango left her alone and Kagome just stood there watching everyone have a good time until a guy walked up to her.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"So, what do you think of the party?" he asked.

"It's great… Excuse me but who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's and Koga's brother." He responded. 'Damn! He's hot! He looks nothing like Koga, but he looks a lot like Sesshomaru. Was Koga adopted? Kagome thought. "And what's you name?" he added.

"Kagome, I'm Koga's girlfriend. Koga has told me a lot about you." Kagome said.

"He said shit about me, right?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"Yup," Kagome answered.

"Well I'm actually a nice guy once you get to know me."

"Really?" Kagome didn't believe him.

"Yeah, hey do you want to get a drink?" Inuyasha offered.

"Sure,"

They both walked to the bar and got their drinks. Kagome got her usual martini and Inuyasha got a glass of champagne.

"So you don't believe I'm a nice guy right?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Not really. I heard a lot of crap about you. Sorry," Kagome giggled a little after she answered him.

"Fine, how about you come to one of my clubs tomorrow? It's just something friends do, ok." Inuyasha invited. Kagome thought a long time. Then she thought, 'Let's give it a shot."

"Sure,"

"All right great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10. Just tell me your address and phone number." Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him her information on what he asked and spent the whole evening with Koga, but she didn't tell him about her plans for the next day.

**Sorry it's so short, but this chapter was only meant for Kagome to meet Inuyasha. Uh, I've had this chapter done since like the middle of July so… I'm sorry. Also I apologize ifI have any errors.Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble After a Few more Drinks

It was already 12:34 pm when Kagome woke up. She had one heck of a party last night. When she checked out her alarm clock, she gasped.

"HUH, I slept that much? I have to go to work! I'm gonna be late!" Kagome rushed out of bed and got her self ready. She dressed in a turquoise sleeveless blouse with brown pants. She wore brown high heels and put on turquoise eye shadow and clear sticky lip gloss. It was 1:16. She went down stairs and found her mom there.

"Hey Kagome, your late for work." She reminded her.

"I know mom. Later I'm going out with a friend ok?"

"Ok Kagome, bye." Her mom responded. Kagome said bye in respond and left her house. She drove to the fastest way to get to the moll. But, their was heavy traffic.

"Oh my god! I'm supposed to be at work in 10 minutes!" Kagome yelled to herself. Kagome waited 20 minutes till the traffic started to go faster. When she finally got to the moll, she ran out of the parking garage to her store….

"Mimi!" an old woman yelled.

"My name is Kagome, and yes?"

"Can you find me these pair of jeans in an eight, Meme?" the lady asked.

"It's Kagome," Kagome went to look for the pair of jeans the woman wanted. Then Sango came in the store with a Burger King bag.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hey Sango, hold on I have to help this lady." Kagome grabbed the pair of jeans she was looking for. Kagome gave the lady the jeans. "Thank you Hahone," The lady left. "It's Kagome damn it!" Kagome and Sango went to the food court for their breaks.

"So what's you with you?" Sango asked.

"Well my day couldn't get any worse. First, I was I was 15 minutes late for work. I had a little chat with my manager and I almost got fired. Second, I hate when people don't call me by my name. I had people call me so many names besides my real one." Kagome replied.

"Well maybe we can go out tonight. Maybe we can go shopping tonight." Sango suggested taking a bite from her burger.

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." Kagome answered.

"Don't tell me that you're going on Koga's condo again without telling me." Sango said.

"No,"

"Then what are your doing that's so private?" Sango questioned.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you promise not to blow anything on me or tell anyone, ok?" Kagome said.

"Ok, now spill." Sango commanded.

"I'm going to a club with Koga's brother." She answered.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango interrogated.

"Nu-uh," Kagome responded.

"HUH, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Yup,"

"Why in the hell are you going with him! That guy is a pimp, cheating bastard!" Sango shouted, with everyone staring at her. She looked around, then sat down slowly

"Ok, first of all, that was years ago, when that happened. He's older so then he must off change." Kagome responded.

"Whatever you say Kagome, if you end up drunk and sleeping with him in the same night, don't tell me I didn't warn you." Sango stated. Then, Kagome threw a slice of tomato at her.

"Dude, he's going to pick me up any second."

A few minutes later,

A jaguar stopped at her house. Inuyasha knocked on the door and Kagome answered it.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Kagome. Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah,"

Both of them walked out of the house. Kagome was amazed at his car.

At the club…

As soon as they got there, they hit the dance floor.

"Do you want a drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure,"

A few drinks later at 2:30…

They were both drunk.

"Hey do you want to come to my house?" Inuyasha asked in a slurred tone.

"Sure,"

Please review

If any errors I apologize


	4. Chapter 4

I am so, so, so, sorry for not updating in like forever. Thanks for those who reviewed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Big Mistake!

"Sure," Kagome and Inuyasha were really drunk. A good thing is that Inuyasha called a cab instead of driving his car. The cab came and picked Inuyasha and Kagome up. They got to his house and sat down on the black leather couch of the living room.

"So Kagome, did you have a good time?" Inuyasha asked handing her a scotch and one for him.

"Totally, it was great." They room was silent and Kagome just kept getting closer to Inuyasha.

"So what do you do for a living?" Inuyasha questioned in a whispered tone.

"I'm at law school," she answered in a soft voice. Inuyasha then placed her lips over Kagome's. Then, the kiss got more intense every second. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back and Kagome placed her hands over his neck. Inuyasha reached down her blouse and placed his hands under it. Kagome undid the buttons of Inuyasha's shirt.

**(ok, you know where this is going so I'm going to skip this crap because I'm too lazy to write the rest of the crap. And anyways this is a rated T fic.) **

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a splitting headache.

"Wow, I'm hung over. I don't remember a thing last night. Wait, this is not my room." Kagome reaches her cell phone and sees that she has a voicemail. She didn't see who it was from but listened to it.

_Hey Kagome, it's Koga. I was just wondering where you are since you didn't pick up your house line… _

Then Kagome just screamed to the top of her lungs. She sees something tossing next to her and then things started to come back to her. She screamed even more. She covered herself with the blankets and saw Inuyasha's face.

"Why are you screaming? I have a headache." Inuyasha inquired.

"You, you, Sango warned me about. Why didn't I listen?" Kagome asked herself.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Inuyasha stated.

"How could you even say that? I can't just lie to my fiancée. Oh my god. What the hell did I get myself into? I knew I should've taken a break from drinking. God why didn't I listen to anybody! I'm in deep shit."

"Dude, don't kill yourself about it."

"You know what; I can see that you're a real jerk. I guess you haven't changed from seven years ago. I can't just tell Koga that nothing happened. God, but he's going to break the engagement if I tell him what happened." Kagome started to cry.

"Don't worry about it."

"Shut up! I have to get home." Kagome put her clothes on and left the room. Inuyasha putted a robe on and followed. Kagome walked outside from the house and Inuyasha followed her. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait..."

"Let go! I have to get home." Kagome responded.

"I'm sorry but your house is 30 minutes away by car. You can't walk there since your in heals." Inuyasha explained.

"Fine I'll call a cab."

"C'mon let me take you home."

"What? I'm not letting you take me home. After tricking me into bed, shit no." Kagome reached into her purse and couldn't find what she was looking for. "Damn it! My cell has absolutely no battery."

"The ride is still available." Inuyasha stated. Kagome stared at him for a while.

"Fine, but if you touch me or try to make a move, I will literally jump out the car." Kagome answered. "Alright, let me go change." Both of them went inside his mansion. Inuyasha went to his room and Kagome waited in the living room. She looked around and saw pictures of friends and family. 'Family man, huh?' She thought. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came out with a muscle shirt and faded jeans.

"Ready?" Inuyasha grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, now let's go." Both of them walked outside to Inuyasha's silver BMW. She stepped inside and stared at the opposite direction of Inuyasha's. It was complete silence until Inuyasha asked…

"So when are you getting married?

"Please don't talk to me about that!" Kagome demanded. "I can't believe I fucked with my fiancée brother. God I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself. They got to her house just in time before her mom did. Kagome got out of the car without saying a word. She went inside her house and Inuyasha just drove away. "Gee, at least she could've said thanks."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome went up to her room. She slammed the door shut and pulled some clean clothes out of her draws. 'I'm in deep crap. Koga is going to hate me forever.' Kagome charged her cell phone for five minutes enough to hear her voicemail. While waiting, Kagome lied in her bed thinking. She was thinking in how to tell Koga what happened. A tear streamed down her cheek a few moments later. "I'm such a jerk. Koga doesn't deserve me. He deserves someone who wouldn't cheat on him." Kagome said to herself. She took her cell phone and listened to her messages. It was Sango.

_Hello-o-o-o, Kagome, well since you're not picking up your cell I have some really negative thoughts about what might be happening. So please call a.s.a.p. to make sure your ok. Bye _

"Sango worries so much about me. I'm going to disappoint her." Kagome called Sango and Sango picked it up.

_Hello? _

"Hey Sango,"

_Oh hey Kagzie, how'd it go last night? _

Kagome started sobbing, "I'm so going to disappoint you."

_What happened? Oh no Kagome. _

"Yeah Sango, I'm sorry." Kagome started to cry and whisper.

_Oh Kagome, what happened? Did he come on to you? Did he force you? _

"No Sango, I sort of wanted to because I was so drunk. I was so wasted I didn't think about anyone."

_Oh Kagome-chan. I'm sorry this happened to you. How're you going to tell Koga?_

"I don't know. Well I have to go. I'll see you later."

_Ok, bye Kagome _

"Bye,"

Both of them hung up and Kagome went to her bathroom. She turned on the hot shower and stripped from her clothes. She sniffed her blouse for a while. 'His cologne smells so good…' She started to douse off and smile, 'Wait… what the hell am I thinking!' She walked in her shower and started to sob. 'How could I do this? I was drunk and that son of a bitch came on to me. Wait, I'm not being fair. He was drunk and I forgot all about Koga. I wanted to have sex because I was drunk. It wasn't just Inuyasha. It was my fault as well.' Kagome turned off her shower, dried herself, and putted on her clothes. 'Maybe I should go apologize.'

Kagome walked downstairs and found her mother their drinking an herbal tea. "Hey Kagome,"

"Hi mom," she replied in a down voice.

"What wrong?"

"I did something really bad."

"What did you do?" Mrs. H said in a more concerned tone.

"Promise you won't be mad and please don't tell anyone." Kagome said.

"Of course, sweetie,"

"I slept with Koga's brother." Kagome responded.

"You did what!" Mrs. H yelled.

"Mother, you promised not to be mad." Kagome stated.

"I'm not mad. I'm furious. Why did you do that Kagome, why?" she asked. Kagome started to have tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I was drunk. I didn't think of others, I'm sorry. I know you're going through huge lengths with my wedding for Koga and me. But, I don't know how to tell him. I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Oh sweetie, you know before I got married, I wasn't a virgin either."

"Mom… please. He wasn't my first anyways."

"What!" Mrs. H shocked again.

"Nothing mother,"

"Well did you use protection?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but I have one more problem. How the hell am I supposed to tell Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if you have to tell him. I think its better when it's expected. It would be harder if it wasn't." Mrs. H explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Kagome got up from her seat and took her car keys. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem," Kagome went outside, got in her car and drove away. "My kids are growing up to fast… wait Sota." Mrs. H left her seat and went to talk to her son.

Kagome pulled into Inuyasha's driveway. She parked and walked to his front porch. She knocked on the door and Inuyasha's maid answered it. The maid's name was Mikki. She led Kagome inside and told her to wait in the living room. A few moments later Inuyasha walked into the living room.

"So, you came back. Did you come for more?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"No I didn't," Kagome responded. There was silence for a while.

"Would you like a drink?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Sure," Inuyasha walked over to his bar and poured some wine in two glasses. He handed Kagome a glass and sat next to her. "So, what brings you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came to apologize." She answered. "Apologize? For what?" he asked.

"You weren't the only drunk and irresponsible last night. I was looking for… you know. I didn't think of my principles and limits. I didn't think of my fiancée. But, you shouldn't take all the credit for what happened last night. So I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you names." Kagome apologized.

"You're forgiven. So are you going to tell Koga?"

"Yeah, I'm just going tell him, but when it's expected. If he senses that I did something really bad, he's going to know what I did and the only thing I have to say is who." Kagome replied.

"Alright,"

"Do you mind if I say who it is?"

"I don't mind. Koga and I hate each other, but this is going to make him hate me even more. So whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, well I think I should be going." Kagome got up from her seat and walked to the door. Inuyasha followed her and walked her to her car.

"So will we be able to hang out anymore?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think we should both have a little time to ourselves. Then we'll talk." Kagome answered. She got in her car and drove away.

**Ok do not think this is a KogaKag fic. The InuKag is coming up so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my reviews! Love ya's.

Friends Again

Kagome sat in her car humming to a familiar song that she knew. It was totally silence until Kagome's cell phone rang. It was Koga.

"Moshi-Moshi,"

_Hey babe, _

"Hey Koga,"

_Sweetheart, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out tonight. There's going to be a get together with Sesshomaru and Rin. Bring Sango if you want. _

"Oh, I would love to go!"

_Great, it's at 10 at Moon's Lover, I'll see you then. _

"Ok,"

_Love you, _

"Bye,"

_Bye,_

Kagome hung up and cursed to herself. She made it back home, and greeted her mom. Kagome rushed upstairs and looked at her clock. It was 4:00 pm

"Wow, I still have lots of time. What should I do? Momwill beat work, and Sota is somewhere. I guess I'll call Sango and see if she's busy." Kagome said to herself. She pulled outher cell phone and speed dialed her best friend.

_Hello? _

"Hey Sango,"

_Hey! What's up? _

"I was just calling to see if you were busy."

_Well, I kind of am. I'm working on a paper. _

"Oh, I just wanted to go to the movies. But, if you're busy, it's alright."

_Wait… if you're going to the movies then I'll go. The paper I'm doing is due next week anyways, so I'll beat your house in 20 minutes. _

"Cool, see you later."

_Bye, _

Kagome hung up and went downstairs. She skipped to her living room and dropped herself on the couch. She turned the TV on and watched MTV. Ten minutes later, Kagome was in deep sleep. She was drooling and having a dream…

_Kagome walked inside a club with a guy. She couldn't see his face. Kagome walked around saying 'hi' to a bunch of friends. Most of them said congratulations to her. Kagome and her mystery man kept walking along. They went to the bar and they both ordered their drinks. Both of them got martinis. Aring was shown while she was talking. _

"_I'm really happy," she said. _

"_Well, I'm glad you are Kagome." They both reached for a kiss. _

"_Kagome" _

"_In…" _

"Kagome, Kagome,"

"Inuyasha,"

"KAGOME GET THE FUCK UP!"

With that, she woke up. "Hello princess, I'm so glad you had a dream about a guy you barely know." Sango said sarcastically.

"Sango, it was weird. It felt so realistic. I could smell his cologne and everything. I had a ring. We were about to kiss." Kagome said in shock.

"Wow, you barely even know him. And you're already having dreams about him. Weird, so let's go to the movies." Sango replied.

"Nice to know you care," Kagome said.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know let's just go." Kagome responded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"That movie sucked," Sango commented.

"Totally, remind me not to buy Gigli 2 on DVD." Kagome said. They drove to Kagome's by 7:30. Sango and Kagome walked inside her home and noticed that no one was home. They went up stairs to Kagome's room and dropped all their belongings on Kagome's bed. Sango sat on Kagome's computer chair and Kagome lay on her own bed.

"Who is going to be at the bar?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshy, Rin, Miroku, Mitsuruki, Daisuke, Yoko, Mokona, Kurogane, and Sunako," Sango answered.

"That's all?"

"It's all I know. Let's get ready."

(Let's just skip the getting ready part.)

Sango is wearing and black silk halter top with white dress mini shirt. Along with 3" black high heels and wore a simple diamond necklace. Kagome wore a red V-cut halter top with dress jeans that had diamonds on the sides. She wore black 2 ½" heels and a red choker. Kagome had straightened her hair and Sango had curled her hair. Kagome and Sango went downstairs and glanced at the clock. It was 9:30. They were running a little late. Kagome hurried and wrote a note to her mom that she went out to a get together with Sesshy and Rin and that she'd be sleeping over at Sango's. Also that she'd be borrowing her mom's Mercedes. Kagome and Sango rushed over to her garage and Kagome unlocked her Mercedes Benz. Kagome turned the ignition on and drove away. They stopped at the first stop light and there was traffic. Both of them started to curse violently because it wouldn't move. By the time the traffic ended, it was already 9:50.

"Great, we also have to wait to get into the club and it's a 30 minute drive away." Kagome complained.

"Tell me about it." Along the drive to the club, there was a total of40 minutes of traffic.

25 minutes later, they got to the club. The wait is about 30 minutes to get in. Sango and Kagome got into the club and started to say their greetings. Kagome sat with Rin and Yoko and started to discuss. Sango said that she'd be with her in a second. She went over to the DJ that she and Kagome, as well, knew since high school. Sango asked to dedicate a song for the both of them. After a few minutes, the song came up. Kagome's face brightened up. It was Kokomo from The Beach Boys. It was Sango's and her song from the 80s of their child hood together. Sango went over to Kagome and they started to sing along to the words. They sung along with the words. (I don't own Kokomo from the Beach Boys)

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I want to take you to  
Bermuda, Bahamas, come on pretty mama  
Key Largo Montero,  
baby why don't we go  
Ooh I want to take you down to Kokomo,  
we'll get there fast  
and then we'll take it slow  
That's where we want to go,  
way down in Kokomo._

Pretty soon, the song ended. Kagome walked over to the DJ to say hi after so long. His name was Kodansha. After talking to there friend, they went over back to Rin and Sesshomaru's party. Sango went over and sat with Miroku. Kagome ordered a Bloody Mary and sat on a couch by herself, waiting for her drink. Then, she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi,"

Kagome met her dark brown eyes with a pair of golden orbs.

"Why are you stalking me, Inuyasha?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I'm not stalking you. We just happened to be at the same place." Inuyasha replied.

"Who invited you?"

"Rin,"

"Is Koga here?"

"He ended up not being able to come. He had to write a term paper that ended up being due tomorrow." Inuyasha responded.

"Really? Oh well, hold on, let me get my drink." Kagome excused her self and got her drink. She sat back in her couch next to Inuyasha. "I thought you were going to take a break from drinking."

"Well, I'm not going to take a break. That'll never happen.I'm just going to drink less. Anyways I have to take Sango home. So I have to watch out." Kagome explained.

"That was quite a performance you and Sango did."

"Yeah, it's our song."

The next couple of seconds, they were silent. Sango then came up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, long time no see." Sango said.

"You too Sango, nice to see you again." he responded. Sango didn't respond to that. She simply looked at Kagome and excused herself and pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you crazy, and give me that." Sango took Kagome's drink away from her hand. "This drink plus Inuyasha equals bad, Kagome."

"Give me my damn drink back, Sango." Kagome commanded.

"Kagome, why are you still talking to this guy?"

"Because Sango, we're friends again. We apologized to each other and pretended as if nothing happened." Kagome answered.

"Kagome I have a feeling that you're making the wrong decision to hang out with him."

"Sango, thank you for your concern, I'm grateful that I have a friend like you. But I can take care of myself."

"Ok, I know that you can. But if he does something to you, I'll strangle him." Sango replied.

"You're so kind to me,"

"It's my job."

"I'm going to hang out with Rin,"

"I'm going to talk to Daisuke for a minute." Sango said. Daisuke knew Inuyasha pretty well since he's had contact with him for a long time. Sango went to talk to him about Inuyasha, if he's changed or not.

"Daisuke, can we talk?"

"I can't I have to go. Just call me tomorrow and we'll talk, see you later."

"Alright bye," Sango felt that she needed info right that second. She was too anxious to know if the playboy, arrogant Inuyasha had changed into a nice guy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thank you for the reviews everyone. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! If I don't update within this week, I apologize. I HATE school! There's too much homework and too much studying to do. If there are errors also, I'm sorry. I don't like to proofread anything and I don't feel like doing it now. Love y'all,

xXxGoldenEyesxXx


End file.
